The present invention relates to a unsteady signal analyzer for analyzing an unsteady signal generated by a monitored object, such as a mechanical system, a process or the like and, more specifically, to an unsteady signal analyzer for analyzing an unsteady signal generated by an elevator, and a recording medium storing an analysis program for analyzing an unsteady signal generated by a monitored object using of a computer.